One Small Step
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: Once is hard, twice is harder. What is a character reborn into the Naruto-verse to do, when she's denied her afterlife? AGAIN. OC-insert. Not -entirely- serious.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN:** I know. I should just keep to my existing stories, 'Oblige' in particular at the moment, but some minor plunnies just wouldn't fit into that story. Hence why 'One Small Step' came to be. I feel bad for coming up with all these SI/OC-inserts. Well, at least they're parody-ish works that simply take themselves too seriously...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I have a decent claim to the duPont-verse, being an early writing-circle work, albeit one on indefinite hiatus. Vivian/Alice/Talulah is mine. The 'quote' below is mine too. It, in combination with 'The End?' is actually what inspired this particular story, the latter poem one that will appear in Oblige.

* * *

_Every single breathe you take_  
_Is but one small step of the road to heaven_  
_Yet with every single step you waste_  
_It is yet farther beyond reach._

* * *

I'm not sure when exactly it started, but when that switch was hit, that one point where a body is ready to receive a soul, for awareness to begin...

Floating in this place, my first thought was, 'Not again'

Once upon a lifetime, I had been Vivian Blackwood. Once upon a lifetime, Vivian Blackwood had been reincarnated as Alice duPont, a girl who never forgot her past life, reborn into an infamous line of mages.

It seems that once upon a lifetime that has yet to start...

I once again remembered.

I could have expressed my rage, or the despair that I was feeling at this precise moment. This sadness, this grief of losing everything once more... Why couldn't the Lethe just have washed everything away?

I could have...

Instead my second coherent thought was a resigned, 'This is going to be a LOOOOOONG wait...'


	2. Chapter 2: Of Drunks and Demonlords

**AN: **Still slightly prologue-y. The main use of this chapter is exposition. This girl has issues. Many issues. I will touch upon the reason for her choices and actions in the following chapters themselves, but still, this reveals some of her motivations.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I sighed. Having all the time in the world didn't mean anything, when all you are in control of is your mind...

Not that my mind didn't need work, mind you. Introspection all the way.

Vivian Blackwood had led an average life, aside from the fact that my parents were alcoholic drunks, before it -eventually- got to far.

I died shielding my younger sister at age 16.

Most of those issues-

I had worked through in my last life.

Alice duPont however, that bottomless can of worms, would take forever to work through.

To call that line -infamous-, it was a bit of an understatement. It was like saying the sea was slightly wet, or the sun somewhat warm.

The duPont Family was, after all, actively practicing the Family Craft.

That is, to bluntly say:

I was reborn to a long line of feared Dark Lords.

Although despite our 'human' nature, the term 'Demon Lord' would probably be a closer term. We were akin to the Antichrist, to make a comparison for one from Vivian's world to understand the context. Including the 'hype around it'.

It was ironic that my second set of parents, tried harder to love and take care of me, than the Blackwoods. They didn't quite succeed in showing that affection, but it's the thought that counts.

No matter how twisted their love, it was nice, and it affected my mind more than I like to thin aboutk.

For the longest time I was isolated from the world that would have hated me, had they known who and what I am. My family might have been 'Evil', but there was nothing quite as thoughtlessly cruel, as those few who fought for the 'Light', who didn't think twice about killing their opposition, hiding behind the banner of 'Righteous Justice'.

They willfully ignored the fact that one half cannot exist without the other, their Utopia but a pipe-dream. True Everlasting Peace is what these 'heroes' sought after. A world without pain and conflict.

Call me cynical, call me jaded, but I am of the opinion the only way that kind of peace could possibly be acquired, is for every last being to either die or be lobotomized.

I treasured my free will a little too much for that.

It didn't get to the point that I was forced to join my family, in taking up arms even though I shared that sacred sentiment that drove them. I don't think it would have ever gotten to that point.

If I were to ever join, it would be out of that very same Free Will.

I could fight, I could kill, but mostly in defense of myself or my comrades. Where I to join, I would likely have to harden my heart and murder innocents. That was a step I was not ready to take.

I was 9 when the 'Hero' succeeded in murdering me and 'saving' the world from my 'corrupting influence'.

And no, my sarcasm isn't over the top at all.

At least my death had been quick this time around.

That had been a quick summary, but there were various other factors that led to the 'bottomless' factor of my can of worms.

To be frank, being reincarnated in this matter once, it's a Cosmic Fluke. For it to happen a second time in a row to the very same soul... It's the beginning of a pattern.

It scared me more than Nana did, and seeing how my tutor had been a mind-flaying tentacle monster with a sadistic streak...

The only 'human' contact I had was my family, and the duo that killed me. The trope: 'Did you just have tea with Chtulu?', would have been more than incredibly appropriate, and the answer to the implied question would have been a befuddled: 'Yes. It's a bit of a surprise though. Normally he comes every day but Tuesday, having other obligations that day.'

And yes, it was quite necessarily to touch upon those half-forgotten tropes. It is amazing how sane I am considering the circumstances, and I didn't want to break my mind even further, by thinking about nothing for the remaining duration of this pregnancy.

Wandering thoughts that lingered on cheesy puns were, after all, thoughts that didn't linger of the fact that I was stuck here, in what might as well amount to a prison where my sense of touch was practically the only one that would get exercised.

Even when forcing myself to think 'Happy Thoughts', pre-life sucked.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**AN: **Here's chapter three. It's bite-sized. -Enjoy-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'd rather own our own 'Real' Reality than the Naruto-verse. Ofcourse the latter is nice too, but I don't own that one either.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the weeks trickled past, and it was time.

_Joy_

Over the course of nearly a decade, I had somehow managed to forget the depth of my hatred for this sensation. This refresher was most definitely unwelcome, despite the fact that it heralded the end of this monotomy.

It was the birth of Akiyama Tayuya.

I'm feeling merciful and won't go into the details of childbirth, for the males among you.

But apparently, there were_ complications._

I wouldn't fully understand until later, but I had been reborn into the Naruto universe. I may only have lived for 25 years in total, but due to the fact that 9 of those were spend as Alice Pond, my spiritual energy was through the roof.

It had also very nearly smothered what little physical energy this newborn body had.

I must say I have great respect for my new mother. I had survived for this long, because I had been draining her own physical energy. Being a civilian only worsened her condition.

_Despite the fact that I was quite literally leeching the life out of her, she had decided to keep me: a product of rape._

In the end I lived, but during those months I had spend in the hospital, Akiyama Akemi had succumbed to her condition.

Apparently I was interesting enough to the upper elechons, that I was subjected to intensive treatment. Were I to ever manage getthing my physical energy up to even half the level of it's current spiritual counterpart, I'd be nearing Kage-level chakra-reserves.

That is to say, if my spiritual energy wouldn't grow with age, training and use too. Which it would.

_Such a pity_ that my mother just conveniently happened to receive substandard care, leaving me without a legal guardian.

Have I mentioned how much I hate politics? It never ends well for me.

Fortunately there was a small light at the end of the tunnel, or rather, the shadow of fire. I was reborn into Konoha, and while the Unholy Trinity could plot all they want, they had to do most of that behind the back of the Hokage.

Who was one to take the opportunity to make a powerplay himself.

I'd still be a weapon, mind you, but at least I'd be a humanely treated one, as one of his wards.


	4. Chapter 4: Oops? No Butts!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and any of it's affiliated characters, places and other thingies.

* * *

You know, in retrospect I realize I've been a bit unclear, in my narration to this invisible audience.

[I know you're out there somewhere Fourth Wall!]

The reason for this sudden enlightenment?

Kurama's very visible, genjutsu'd ass.

_Literally._

I looked over the shoulder of the Genin holding me, and I could see fuzzbutt's fuzzy butt in all it's glory, while he was butting heads with the village nin.

_'I thought he was some sort of chakra construct'_, I mused, kind of fixated on the sight of his behind,_ 'He doesn't need to eat, does he? So what's the hole for?'_

I know it's a bit weird to wonder about the presence of Ku-kun's anus, under the circumstances, but personally I kind of blame it on shock. Despite the fact that I've read the manga some lifetimes ago, I hadn't quite made the connection that the attack had yet to happen, despite the distinct presence of Namikaze Minato.

What can I say? I blame two lifetimes worth of stress and non-eidetic memory. It's not like a formerly fictional universe was high on my must-remember-at-all-costs list, when there had been other things to worry about at the time. Even after I figured out where I was, I'd forgotten enough about canon, that I was blindsided by the whole thing.

I feel kind of stupid about that. By the Sage! It had been a major plotpoint that Naruto was a jinchuuriki, I mean, I know this doesn't necessarily follow the Canon Timeline, what with my presence here and all, but it was pretty damn bound to happen in whichever Naruto-universe this was anyway...

Damn! I had liked Minato and his what's-her-name wife. Corona,? Koshina?

Ah, that was it, Kushina! Naruto got his Uzumaki name from her, didn't he?

I'd met her a grant total of three times, two of which in passing. I mean, just because I was the Hokage's Ward, didn't mean I stayed at their place. I was being taken care of by a retired Chuunin couple instead, as was standard.

Well, not standard standard. I mean the whole 'Retired Chuunin Couple' thing is a biiiiit specific. It's more like a Ward is left in a home of the Hokage's choice, which is usually with a couple with either stable income or enough money saved up/inherited that they won't be absent too often. Another requirement tends to be that they'll be able to give needed instruction in specified fields.

Wards tend to have future worth, be it as a fighter, a scholar or blackmail material, it's why we're chosen after all. We'd be pretty lousy bragging material and bargaining chips otherwise. Not trying to raise that value higher would be a waste.

Ugh, this explanation is bad for my nearly non-existent self-worth. What with the deadbeat Blackwoods reminding me of my worthlessness every other minute, and everyone but the Ponds themselves being out for my blood in my second world, it was already pretty fragile, but to quite literally think of myself as a tool? Gods, it was depressing.

But back to the present, or rather, the point at which my line of thought derailed.

The Kyuubi attack.

Which was nearing it's end by this time, Minato having just teleported the beast away from the village.

It was not exaggerated to say, you could hear the sighs of relief, you could practically see faces lightening and hear babies stop crying.

I frowned at that for a bit, although it came out as a pout on my face. I mean, sure, the fox wasn't smackdab in the middle of the village anymore, but it was still nearby. For them too...

_Oh..._

Do you remember that _'Tea with Chtulu'_ bit, I talked about before? The thing that used to be common in my life as Alice Pond? My mind managed to manage those visits quite well, a trait that mostly carried over to this life, seeing how the changes where mostly mental.

The Kyuubi simply paled in comparison. I registered it's presence, but I felt none of the instinctive dread that pressed down on the others. Well, that's inaccurate too. I did feel some fear, but it was more along of the lines of_ 'Oh, don't step on that snake!' _or,_ 'Let's not pull a Steve Irwin and poke the croc!'_. That is to say: natural caution and common sense in the face of a predator.

Maybe I'd fare differently if I survived to face the Juubi a little less than two decades from now -if memory serves me correctly-, but really, compared to Nana Kurama was _cuddly_. Still clawed, fanged and predisposed to gutting me, but when it comes down to it, he's very human in habits and motivation, having had his mind created by one.

He's not only comprehensible, he can be fully understood by human logic, when given enough time. He's not going to drive anyone gibbering mad at the mere glimpse or thought of him, unless he already did something like traumatizing them severely beforehand.

To sum it up: To be treated with caution, Yes. To be scared shitless because of his mere presence, NO.

Unless he was actively out to get you.

What I was trying to say is that the others were probably relieved at the sudden weakening of the fox's radiating presence/killing intent/inspired dread, instead of truly thinking him absent...

Speaking of Devils...

I felt the Shinigami descend.

_'Still not quite on Nana's level'_, momentarily flashed through my head.

It was rather close though...

Now THAT's what I'm talking about. Being either a personification of, or an avatar to Death, it exuded a presence that was on a whole other level than a Bijuu. It didn't have that 'off' feeling, being a natural aspect of this world, but it was still quite fiercesome.

A scant few minutes later the deed was done and both presences vanished.

I was already NOT looking forward to the aftermath.


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Brats

**AN:** I hereby dub this 'the chapter that just didn't want to get written and is still pretty sucky and short because of it'. On a brighter note, there will be more dialogue and less naration in the coming chapters.

* * *

**Review:** I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised by how little the aftermath affected me personally. I mean sure there was the whole 'doom and gloom' aura along with frantic rebuilding to show the other nations we still had our 'Oomph', but Sarutobi had managed to keep both Danzo on a leash, and a somewhat strong facade up.

Kaname-jiji, the male of my caretaker pair, had been wounded lightly, but it had been nothing more than a few scrapes, and a mild concussion where debris had hit him. Toriko-baachan on the other hand received chakra burns sever enough to cripple the network in her left arm.

Both were temporarily drafted back into service, Kaname-jiji as a temporarily teacher to two genin who lost their teammate and jounin-sensei in the attack, going on c-ranks with them, and baachan as a teacher at the academy, to allow the regular teacher to take several back to back missions.

She took me to class with her, during that period. Of course the first few days were spent in 'daycare', as even the academy students were drafted into helping to clean up the debris, but I pretty much slept through it, either way. The shelter had been boring, and the academy was currently focusing on things I either already knew, could guess, or wanted to bury deeply.

Yes Mathematics, I'm talking about you. My hatred for you still runs unparalleled.

Nevertheless, I wanted to face-palm at the sheer stupidity of some kids.

"*Nohw!*", I yelled in my toddler voice, "*Iwx is eadew fouw ow mainos two! Aw you an Idjot?*"

This was soooo fucking frustrating.

Where the hell did they even get the idea that the answer could be over 9000?!

And yes, I wasn't kidding. I had even forgotten the stupid meme until one of the brats haltingly gave that answer.

I mean, sure, they were 6 to 8, and it would have been unthinkable in Vivian's world to even begin to teach them at that age, but Alice's siblings were taught that at age 5. Even here in Konoha, they should have already learned this last year.

Nevertheless, most of the class stared stupidly at me, the fourteen-month old, that had solved the problem they were given. It wasn't that hard or anything, but still, fourteen months old.

Toriko-baachan pinched the bridge of her nose.

What had she done to deserve these brats?

* * *

_Translation: *No! X is either four or minus two! Are you an idiot?*_


	6. Chapter 5,5: Omake

**Omake:**  
For those who wondered about the 'brat' comment:

Yes, I was included in that. As one of the brats, for the redundant among you.

Fu-aank you for asking.

* * *

While I had truly resolved to update this story today, I am also completely and utterly wiped out. Hence this omake as compromise. Next time on OSS: 9-years-old.

Oh, and I do not own Naruto. How DARE I almost forget? _*sarcasm*_


End file.
